Guy Gagné
Guy Gagné (pronounced GEE gahn-yei) is the main antagonist of DreamWorks' 27th full-length animated feature film Turbo. He is the archenemy and former idol of Turbo the Snail. He was voiced by , who also played King Leonard Mudbeard in The Angry Birds Movie and Angry Birds 2, and Hansel in Hoodwinked Too! Hood vs. Evil. Personality Guy Gagné comes across as an eccentric yet charismatic racer, seemingly passionate and boastful when it came to being interviewed by reporters regarding his occupation and lead as the top. However, he is, in truth, an ambitious and competitive egomaniac who will do anything to win, even if it means resorting to cheating by cutting off Turbo and inadvertently making the snail lose his speed; Gagné's immense ego is what eventually made him lose the Indy 500 race. Biography Guy Gagné was shown being watched on an old garage TV showing a recording of the Indy 500 by Theo (soon known as Turbo); he is shown again in another recording, though it got cut off halfway this time when Turbo had the TV broken by accidently pushing it to fall off. When Turbo attempted to retrieve a fallen tomato from getting it crushed, Gagné appeared as a figmentation of the snail's imagination as Turbo reimagined the ordeal as a race. Gagné did not physically made his appearance until the moment Turbo showed up for the Indy 500; at the time, Gagné was racing a lap and gets interviewed by reporters. A taco man named Tito later introduced Turbo after the latter dragged him to Guy Gagné, much to the racer and the crowd's confusion. However when Turbo shows off his speed and astounding the audience by qualifying for the race via achieving a speed of 226 mph, Guy Gagné was stunned at the snail's ability and later gave Turbo a chance by stirring the crowd when the latter was initially refused entry into the race by the CEO. The snail later sneaks into the storage for Gagné's racecar and his trophies, only for Turbo to meet Gagné himself; Turbo them tells the famed racer that he believes in him. However, Gagné reveals his true colors when he tells our hero that dreamers have to wake up and plots to take out Turbo in the Indy 500. In the final lap of the race as Turbo, though initially struggling in the first one, managed to be in the lead, Gagné (desperate to overtake him) inadvertently causes a crash that snares most of the competitors, including Turbo, who wakes to find his shell punctured and his speed gone. As Turbo resumes the race with the support from Chet, Gagné single-mindedly pursues him, dragging his wrecked car while attempting to step on the snail and crush him, though Turbo eventually wins narrowly and Gagné is disqualified for cheating before getting beaten up by Kim Ly for trying to kill Turbo. The rest of Guy Gagné's fate was unclear, but the news paper showed him now as the former champion, shamed and being forced to face many Indycar sanctions, costing him his fame and most likely his car. Quotes Trivia *He returns in the episode "The Snailman" of the Netflix spinoff series Turbo F.A.S.T. in order to get revenge on Turbo. *Guy Gagné is French-Canadian, and speaks in a French accent. **His last name is a mispelling of the French word "gagner", which means "win”. Navigation Category:Cheater Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Traitor Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Egotist Category:Neutral Evil Category:Arrogant Category:Charismatic Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Male Category:Envious Category:Liars Category:Imprisoned Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Abusers Category:Control Freaks Category:Archenemy Category:Rivals Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Comedy Villains Category:Rogues Category:Obsessed Category:Sophisticated Category:Provoker Category:Homicidal Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Vengeful Category:Hypocrites Category:TV Show Villains Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Saboteurs